whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Aliera
Aliera is a Seelie Sidhe Childling of House Fiona and princess of the Duchy of Goldengate. Overview The heir of Duke Aeon, Aliera is a lover of mischief and games but has a fine touch for knowing when to end the games and when to start listening. No one knows whether she was an orphan or a runaway, but she came to Aeon's freehold fully aware of her potential and her burgeoning powers. Her arrival at Aeon's court caused such a stir that her Saining was overseen by Queen Aeron herself. It was during those halcyon days, when Aeron's Reaving had just ended but Hamal had not yet come onto the scene, and Aeron took great joy in setting before the young princess all the same gifts which King Sean had set before her. The court sages nodded and mumbled, and agreed that Aliera would be a fine choice to follow Aeon on the throne. Then Duke Aeon and Duchess Calientra went on their fateful tour, and nothing was ever the same again. Calientra's death had a devastating effect on the young princess. Her cousin no longer spent time with her, and Aliera decided that it must be her fault that Aeon didn't want to see her anymore. She had been a bad girl, and thus was being punished. With this in mind, she resolved to be the best princess the world had ever seen, and threw herself into her studies and duties with a frightening intensity. As Aeon learned to deal with his loss and guilt, though, Aliera's disposition mellowed. She stopped blaming herself and learned to unleash her dazzling smile once more. Now her merry laughter can be heard in the halls of court once again, usually in chorus with the merriment of the innumerable Kithain whom she has charmed. Her closest companion is her playmate Layla. Image Aliera is your worst nightmare. She's tiny, with blond curls and dimples, and cute beyond anyone's tolerance. Her smile could light up a room, and often does. She has delicate hands and feet, and wears pink dresses covered with lace and bows. She wears only what jewelry would be ladylike, usually understated rings with stones that set off her blue eyes and peach-pretty complexion. All in all, she's sweet enough that you almost need insulin to stay in the same room with her. Personal While Aliera is very aware about what being a princess mean (all her teachers told her so), now that Aeon is better she can have some fun again. She gets herself into trouble as many ways as she can, and relies on her smile and her position to get herself out. She hasn't quite figured out yet that other people have feelings, but she's getting there. She's bubbly. In Aeon's court, someone has to be. Treasures One of Aliera's treasures is a talking doll named Tally, which tells her whether or not something she is doing is the right thing. Mind you, Aliera doesn't always heed her advisor's counsel, but it's always there for the princess to listen to. She also has a tiny sword which she calls Beebite. It is barely long enough kill, but inflicts dreadfully painful wounds, as many of the courtiers have inadvertently discovered. She also has a set of magical marbles which come when she calls them and which seem to have a knack for getting underfoot when someone is in a hurry. Naturally, it's impossible not to trip when the marbles insert themselves in your path. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 77-78. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Childlings (CTD) Category:House Fiona (CTD)